The Road Trip
by FuckYeahit'sFriday
Summary: Aaron, Sam, Anne, Amanda and Eddie all have to go on a road trip around Great Britain to promote Les Mis. Technically not Les Mis - a fanfic about the cast. Samantha Barks/Aaron Tveit


The Road Trip

**Right then guys. This is my new Fanfiction for Sam/Aaron. FYI the road trip never actually happened and I just made it up. It's not supposed to be realistic so please ****don't post reviews saying that it would never happen BECAUSE I KNOW! Follow me on Twitter: Ellie Cousins :) and you can give me new ideas for Fanfictions **** Hope you like it.**

Chapter One

I sat down on the make-shift barricade that had been made specifically for the film. It was early August and therefore the leaves on the trees were green and bright and the sun was shining in the sky. This was a good thing because it meant I could sunbathe in my breaks. I walked around the set in my boys costume trying to find someone to go outside with me. I needed to sunbathe. I needed to feel the sun on my skin. Anne was the only person I could find at the time.

"Hey Annie. Wanna come and sunbathe? It's gorgeous weather today." I said as I approached Anne who had just come off set and was looking rather hot and bothered.

"You know what, I could really use that." She said laughing jogging over to where I was standing before sliding on a pair of sunglasses onto her head and smiling from ear to ear. We walked outside slowly and lay down on a small patch of grass we found just by the entrance. I shut my eyes tight and tried to ignore everything else that was going on apart from the sun on my skin and the slight wind brushing my hair into my face. It was perfect. It was completely silent apart from the birds in the trees and occasionally someone moving something or playing the piano on set.

Suddenly there was the sound of a car rolling itself through the entrance and coming to a stop next to where Anne and I were sitting. It disturbed me from my trance and I sat up, sliding my sunglasses to sit on top of my head. A large silver Honda was sitting in the road directly in front of me.

"You two look comfortable." A voice said from inside the car. I attempted to pear through the slightly tinted window to see who the voice belonged to but I knew before I saw his face. That strong American accent was too perfect to forget who it belonged to. Aaron's head appeared out of nowhere as he rolled the window down to see Anne and me better.

"Well that would be because we are." I said back laughing. Aaron raised his eyebrow. He wasn't in costume like Anne and I so I could only presume he was late for work. "Alarm clock not go off then?"

"What? No. I was getting this baby." He said patting the side of the Honda. "Tom gave me time off to go and get it."

"What? Why?" Anne said confused.

"Don't you know?" Aaron said looking at us, frowning.

"Know what?" I asked him suspiciously.

"That me, you two, Eddie and Amanda are all supposed to be going on a…road trip type thing, to promote the film. He was supposed to ask you both two weeks ago." He said looking directly at me.

"What? Why didn't we get asked?" Anne said, getting to her feet and walking over to the car slowly.

"I don't know. But you might want to go and ask Tom about it because we're supposed to be leaving tomorrow morning." He said, still staring straight at me as I walked towards the car to join Anne at the window.

"Really? Well, we better go and find him." I said turning to Anne.

"I think I might stay out here and sunbathe for a bit longer." She said smiling at me.

"Oh, okay then. I'll go find him myself then." I walked away behind the car and into the large warehouse where the set was. I wandered around for a while before I found Tom. He was watching Hugh going through 'Who am I?'

"Tom." I said quietly, tiptoeing up behind him so that I didn't disturb Hugh. "Can we go and talk somewhere please?"

"Erm…well yes I suppose." He said and we went to go and sit on the set of the Café Musain. "What can I help you with?"

"Well. Aaron told me that you have just decided that Aaron, Annie, Mandy, Ed and I are all going on a Road Trip to promote Les Mis and that we are leaving tomorrow. You never told me this.

"Really? Well, sorry." He said getting up to leave.

"Wait! Do I have a choice? I mean, can I not go?" I asked him, grabbing his arm so he couldn't leave the conversation.

"Sam, we really need the promotion." Was all he said before tugging his arm away from my grasp and walking back over to Hugh. I stood up helplessly. I didn't want to leave London again for some stupid Road Trip but I wasn't one to argue with the boss. I walked slowly towards the tiny dressing room that was mine and picked up the pile of clothes and my shoes that I had left in a heap on the little sofa. I slipped into my jeans and threw on my t-shirt, sliding my leather jacket over the top and wrapping my scarf around my neck. I hung my Éponine boys costume in the wardrobe next to the dress and slid my feet into my leather boots which I wore so much the sole on the inside had moulded to the shape of my feet, making them the most comfortable shoes I had ever worn.

Walking outside, I waved to Anne who was still sitting on the grass outside.

"Where are you going?" she asked smiling.

"Well, if I am going on this Road Trip then I have to pack. Besides I'm not doing anything for the rest of the day." I said laughing. A car rolled up behind me and stopped next to me. The window of the Honda rolled down and Aaron was sitting there in the driver's seat smiling at me through the open window.

"Fancy a lift." His mouth opened into a wide smile showing me his perfect white, straight teeth.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks." I walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door, sliding into the leather seat next to him. He rounded the corner and left the set, waving at Anne as he did so.

"So I take it your coming then." He said looking at me quickly before turning to look back at the road.

"Yeah, I am." I said smiling up at him.

"And I take it you're not looking forward to it." He said laughing. I shook my head. Aaron knew I had never been a fan of Road Trips. They just involved sitting in a car 24/7 with nothing to do. It's just boring.

We arrived outside my house and I kissed Aaron on the cheek as a goodbye. Grabbing my bed from the floor, I made my way out of the car and across the road to my front door. I turned and waved Aaron goodbye before unlocking my door and walking into my hall. I dumped my bag on the shoe rack and walked slowly into the living room, grabbing the TV remote and switching the TV on until I found a channel playing re-runs of _Sherlock_. I grabbed a suitcase which had been left in the cupboard under the stairs since I had moved there, and wheeled it into my bedroom. The walls of my room were a light blue, the same shade as Aaron's eyes, although I didn't realize that at the time. Fairy lights hung from wall to ceiling giving the room a strange gold tinge. A double bed was shoved into the corner of the room, the wall next to it covered in photos of me and my friends, from times we have done past shows, Aladdin, Oliver! And of course Les Mis.

I threw the bag onto the double bed and opened the large wooden wardrobe that stored all of my clothes. In the bag went t-shirts and jeans. Pyjamas and a onesie. Slippers, socks and underwear all went into the large bag. My i-Pod slotted perfectly into one of the side pocket, making it easy for me to reach when I'm sitting in the car.

Zipping it up I sat down on my bed. I knew this trip was going to be rubbish but there was something I was looking forward to, I just wasn't sure what it was.


End file.
